


Keep Me On Edge

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Astraphobia, Comeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Louis in Glasses, Louis in a onesie, Louis is scared of thunderstorms, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Smut, The X Factor Era, fear of storms, mild exhibitionism, onesie/bodysuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers that Louis has a fear of thunderstorms one night in the X Factor house when a bad storm blows through. To keep Louis calm, he decides to get him off under a blanket while they watch a movie with the boys. It turns into edging/comeplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me On Edge

They had known one another for over three months now, and yet both Harry and Louis still felt like they learned something new about one another every single day. Harry knew exactly how Louis liked his tea, and that he was very picky about it being prepared perfectly. He knew that Louis thought he looked good in maroon, that he loved scarves, and that he loved having his hair played with and his scalp scratched. He knew Louis’ tastes in food and music and television and video games. Most of these were things that Louis had told Harry himself, but with all the time they spent together Harry was beginning to pick up on other things as well.

Harry and Louis had known each other for over three months, and two of those months had been spent fooling around. It was difficult with the lack of privacy, but they could usually steal time here and there; and in the past few weeks Harry had learned all the beautiful curves and soft edges of Louis’ body, and Louis had learned the same about Harry. Yet still, it was never just about sex, for either boy.

They talked endlessly, often into the early morning hours, waking up exhausted but knowing it was worth it. They had learned each others’ passions and desires, their deepest thoughts, what gave them joy, and what made them afraid. It was like some unquenchable thirst to know one another, everything about the other boy, and each was determined in his own way to soak up as much of the other as possible.

 

Harry had first noticed Louis’ fear of thunderstorms a few weeks ago when a storm blew through in the middle of the night. Louis had crawled into bed with Harry just as the claps of thunder were at their loudest, and had curled up tightly next to him, grabbing Harry’s arm to wrap around his waist. He had pressed his body next to Harry in a new kind of way, with timidity and a need to be protected. And Harry had been very willing to do just that.

But seeing as the two of them would often end up in bed together anyway, Harry wrote it off as a coincidence. However, with the talk of a big storm that night, Louis had been on edge all day. When the boys arrived back at the house after rehearsals the sky was already going dark, and the wind picking up. But now that a distant rumbling of thunder could be heard, Louis was clearly on-edge.

 

He had just gotten out of the shower and was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, heels propped up on the bedframe, and hugging his knees to his chest. Harry was bustling about the room attempting to sort clean laundry from dirty and his own clothes from the other boys’, Louis simply watching him.

“Why are you sorting all this stuff? It’s just gonna-” Louis began to say, but stopped mid sentence when another quiet rumble could be heard in the distance.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, turning with an armful of clothes to look at Louis. His skin was pale for having just come from a hot shower, and he was curled into himself, his head tilted to the side and resting on his knees, but he was not relaxed. His shoulders were tensed, his jaw clenched, and his eyes wide open. Harry easily picked up on his anxious demeanor. “You okay, babe?” Harry asked, the term of endearment sliding easily off his tongue.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry, now resting his chin on his knees. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” he said, brushing off the question but sounding less than convincing.

Harry took a moment to admire his boy. Louis’ hair was wet and plastered to his forehead. He was wearing one of his onesies that he loved so much, and his glasses. Louis gazed back at Harry, his eyes bright with anticipation. “What?” he asked with a smirk, but his smile quickly dropped as a flicker of lightning flashed outside.

Harry’s brow scrunched with concern. He had no idea Louis was this fearful of storms. He dropped the laundry from his arms and walked over to Louis until he was standing directly in front of him. “Louis, are you afraid of storms?” he asked gently, placing a tender hand on Louis’ jaw.

“I’m not _afraid_ of them. I just don’t like them,” Louis clarified, looking down at the ground. But another rumble of thunder elicited a little startled jump from Louis, and he knew he couldn’t hide the obvious truth.

“Lou, I’ve never seen you like this,” Harry observed, turning to sit next to Louis on the bed now and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

And it was true. Louis was never scared, and almost never vulnerable, at least not that Harry had seen. But right now Louis seemed much younger than his eighteen years. And Harry could tell this was not a side Louis let just anyone see. In fact, Harry thought, perhaps there wasn’t anyone who knew about this fear or who had ever seen this side of Louis. In spite of his concern, Harry felt a swell of love and almost a feeling of pride, knowing that Louis was sharing this vulnerable side only with him. He held Louis tighter. Louis’ warmth radiated through his cotton onesie, warming Harry and drawing him closer.

“It’s not a big deal. Just a stupid thing I get when… when there’s a storm,” Louis said, clearly trying to downplay the truth.

“Okay,” Harry replied softly, but didn’t take his arm from Louis’ shoulders. On another rumble of thunder, louder this time, Louis jumped again and grabbed Harry’s thigh.

“Jesus, it’s just getting louder!” he exclaimed. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Well that’s how thunderstorms work, babe,” he said with a grin, and leaned in to kiss Louis on the cheek.

“It’s not funny!” Louis said defensively, though he pressed his side ever tighter against Harry’s side.

 

Just as Harry was about to apologize, the door burst open and Niall skipped in. “Oh, sorry,” he said when he saw Harry and Louis sitting close, although didn’t seem the least bit apologetic. Louis scowled at the intrusion. “We’re gonna watch a movie, came to find you guys!” Niall said excitedly as he began to dig through his suitcase, throwing clothing here and there as he dug. It was Harry’s turn to scowl, this time at the mess Niall was making of the room he had just tidied. “Where’s my green jumper?” Niall asked aloud, more to himself than to Harry or Louis, and oblivious to his intrusion.

“Nah, I’m not in a movie mood,” Louis grumbled, angling his body forwards once again, rather than against Harry as he had been.

“Oh, come on! It’ll just be the five of us!” Niall urged, “We already picked one, Iron Man!”

“I dunno…” Louis said noncommittally as he played with one of the buttons on his onesie.

“Come on, Harry, make Louis watch with us,” Niall whined, giving up on his jumper and grabbing one of Liam’s instead. “You two better be downstairs in sixty seconds!” Niall warned as he trotted out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.

 

When Niall was gone, Harry turned back to Louis. “Maybe it’ll distract you?” he offered. Louis rolled his eyes as a response, but his sassy demeanor quickly changed with another flash of lightning out the window.

“Jesus, when is it gonna pass, already?” he said angrily.

“Okay, let’s watch the movie,” Harry said, making the decision on the spot and standing up to put the decision into action.

Louis, already on-edge, startled like a fearful cat at Harry’s sudden movement. “I didn’t agree to that!” he whined, looking up at Harry now.

“I don’t care,” Harry said assertively, “If you’re this on-edge already, and the storm has barely begun, you’ll need distraction.” He held out his hand for Louis to grab onto. Louis didn’t move right away, but just looked hesitantly up at Harry.

Harry could read Louis’ hesitancy and decided on a different approach. He knew Louis well enough by now. “I’ll be there with you the whole time,” he said softer now, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Louis’ forehead. “And you can even sit on my lap if you want,” he added, almost whispering now.

Louis smiled coyly at Harry’s words, and Harry knew that had done the trick. Another thing Harry was beginning to learn about Louis was just how much he enjoyed being taken care of. Louis would never admit it, but Harry knew he relished just melting into Harry’s arms at the end of one of their long days, going soft at Harry’s touch, and allowing Harry to take control and comfort him with soft kisses and gentle touches.

Harry brought both hands around to the back to Louis’ neck and began to stroke his thumbs over the soft skin there. Louis moaned softly at the contact and let his head fall forward. As much as Louis loved being in this space, Harry loved being the one to get him there. There was absolutely nothing like it, and Harry felt himself becoming slightly aroused just thinking about it.

“O-okay,” Louis finally agreed, still looking at the ground as another distant boom of thunder could be heard. Harry stood up straight and held out his hand once again. This time, Louis took it, allowing Harry to pull him up into a standing position. “As long as we can bring my quilt, too,” Louis said, reaching back to grasp the quilt from his bed.

“Of course, baby,” Harry said, still holding Louis’ hand.

Together they made their way out of the room and down the stairs into the TV room, Louis dragging his bed quilt behind him.

“We’re here,” Harry announced as they entered the room.

“Nice!” Zayn greeted them from his seat in the armchair.

“I thought you two wankers weren’t gonna make it,” Liam said through a mouthful of popcorn.

“We just started the previews,” Niall explained as he grabbed the TV remote to turn up the volume.

“Yeah, make it loud,” Harry said as he pulled Louis over to the couch. Liam and Niall were making no effort to make room on the couch for two more bodies. Harry glanced back at Louis to check in on him. “Want to sit on the floor at the end of the couch?” he asked softly. Louis nodded and Harry guided them to a spot in front of the couch and on the floor, but at the far right end. Niall was in the middle and Liam was on the left end. Zayn was curled up in the chair to the left side of the couch.

 

Harry sat down, legs loosely crossed, and pulled Louis down onto his lap.

“Aw, how cute,” Niall teased, seeing Harry and Louis’ positions.

“You guys make me sick,” Liam joked, throwing a small handful of popcorn in their direction, although it mostly ended up scattered across Niall’s lap.

Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, inviting Louis to lean back against him. Louis pulled his blanket over them and up to his neck as he allowed himself to sink down in Harry’s lap, resting his head back against Harry’s chest.

But just as Louis was getting comfortable, a particularly loud boom of thunder sounded, startling him out of his comfortable place.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed, gripping the blanket. Harry held his waist tightly.

“Scared of thunder, Louis?” Zayn asked, not turning his attention from the television screen.

“Nah I just… have a headache,” Louis mumbled, settling back against Harry. Harry suppressed a giggle at the paper-thin lie, but didn’t say anything.

They settled in to watch the film as the storm began to really pick up. Driving rain could be heard outside, pounding against the roof and the windows. The movie volume was up high but it was no match for the bursts of thunder that were coming regularly now.

Harry could feel Louis’ anxiety at every flash of lightning or boom of thunder. He would clench his fists into his onesie, his shoulders going tight.

“It’s okay, babe,” Harry began to whisper, softly so only Louis would hear. He rubbed Louis’ tummy and squeezed his hands and even kissed the side of his head, but Louis still flinched and gasped whenever the thunder would sound.

As unsettling as it was for Louis, Harry was finding himself almost equally on edge, hating the feeling of Louis so scared in his arms. He went through ideas in his mind of how he could help Louis and get him to settle down more. Harry was warm and comfortable. Under any other circumstances this would be romantic and even sexy. Louis was warm against him, his soft onesie pressed against Harry’s bare legs. Louis bum was pressed against Harry’s crotch, and although Harry was not hard, he felt himself shifting positions so he was between Louis’ bum cheeks.

Harry kept his left hand at Louis’ waist, his palm pressed against Louis’ abdomen, but he let his right hand slide lower. He squeezed Louis’ right hip bone and then moved his hand down and inwards until his pinky was resting just at the bottom of Louis’ pelvis right above his cock.

He felt Louis shift underneath him ever so slightly. Although he was worked up from the storm, Louis was well aware of where Harry’s hand was going. He moved again, seeming almost nervous now. Harry understood. After all, there were three other people in the room. But an idea was beginning to form in Harry’s mind, something he was almost certain would distract Louis from the storm. And he couldn’t deny it: he was aroused.

Another loud crack of thunder made Louis jump again and his hand flew to Harry’s left hand on his stomach.

“It’s okay, baby,” Harry whispered. He let his right hand slide lower onto Louis’ cock. He was surprised to find Louis already somewhat hard. “It’s okay,” he spoke again when Louis squirmed slightly, not entirely sure if he was reassuring Louis about the storm, or about the position of his hand.

Louis drew in a hitched breath as Harry gently squeezed his cock. Luckily the movie was at a loud and exciting part and the other three boys were completely clueless. Louis was not sure how far Harry was going to go with this, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to give in, not with the other boys in the room and a storm raging outside. His anxiety level was high.

Under the blanket but over Louis’ onesie, Harry dared to begin to move his hand. He fit the palm of his hand over Louis’ length and began to gently rub him, moving at an antagonizing pace. Louis grew harder under his hand, urging Harry on.

He continued at an incredibly slow pace for a few minutes, too slow to really get Louis anywhere, but with enough pressure to give him that familiar fluttery feeling in his belly.

When another clap of thunder boomed outside, Louis startled less this time. He still squeezed Harry’s left hand, but seemed more focus on Harry’s other hand.

Seeing that the other boys were still oblivious, Harry dared to move his hand a little more. He wrapped his fingers around Louis’ length now and stroked slowly. Louis shifted in Harry’s lap, and Harry was suddenly aware of his own erection pressed between Louis’ bum. The feeling only spurred Harry on. He moved faster still.

The slide of the fabric between Harry’s hand and Louis’ cock created an odd, hot friction, but it was enjoyable. Louis let his eyes flutter closed as he gave into Harry’s touch. He curled his legs, angling his body slightly to the side facing Harry’s hand to give him better access. Louis’ mind was still racing, but his body was relaxing. He willed himself to calm down, and to focus solely on Harry’s touch, both arousing and reassuring.

Louis had one hand clenched over Harry’s and the other fisting into the quilt. He turned his head away from the screen and pressed the side of his face against Harry’s chest. Harry ducked his head down to whisper directly into Louis’ ear.

“You okay, babe?” he asked. Louis nodded gently, his eyes closed. “You close?” Harry asked. Louis simply nodded again.

But Harry moved his hand away, off Louis entirely. Louis’ eyes snapped open at the loss of contact.

“Not yet,” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear. Louis made a quiet, strangled sound in his throat but otherwise kept silent and still.

Harry waited a moment and then moved his hand back to Louis’ crotch. But he didn’t grab Louis’ hardness. Instead, Harry very slowly and cautiously unbuttoned the two lowest buttons of Louis’ onesie, underneath the blanket. Louis knew what was coming but still gasped softly when Harry slipped his hand inside and grasped Louis, skin against skin now.

Harry squeezed Louis’ cock and began to stroke him slowly once again. But he still kept his hand moving at a snail’s pace. Louis was getting frustrated. Harry could feel the heat coming off of him, and could see the flush on his cheeks.

Harry ducked his head to deliver several soft kisses to Louis’ temple. He moved his hand up to thumb over Louis’ slit several times, too many times. Louis was oversensitive and he hadn’t even come yet. He began to squirm again. He was utterly helpless. He couldn’t buck up against Harry’s hand; such a movement would surely be noticed by the boys. He had to just lie there and take what Harry had for him.

“Just relax, babe. Relax for me,” Harry whispered against Louis’ ear, his hot breath tickling Louis’ neck. He gave Louis a firm squeeze and Louis settled into the touch once again.

And Harry was nowhere near done. He rubbed his hand down Louis’ full length, ridiculously slowly, and then back up again, at the same unbelievably slow pace. He moved his thumb to ghost over the head of Louis’ dick several times, eliciting another quiet gasp.

The volume of the movie luckily continued to overshadow Louis’ noises, although Harry could tell Louis was close once again.

“Close?” he asked. Louis nodded, and Harry immediately moved his hand away and out of Louis’ onesie. He could literally see Louis’ jaw clench, but Louis kept still. There was nothing he could do.

After a minute, when Harry moved his hand back inside the onesie, Louis’ dick seemed even harder than before if that was even possible. Harry wanted so bad to see it, to see the flushed red color, but he knew he couldn’t. He grasped Louis once again, but did not stroke him. Harry allowed his thumb to slide across the tip, now completely wet with precome. He used it as lubrication to begin to stroke Louis again, still agonizingly slowly.

Soon enough Louis began to squirm gently. Harry knew he was close again, so moved his hand off his dick and down to his balls. Harry cupped Louis’ balls and played with them gently. It was enough to keep Louis on the edge but would never be enough to push him over.

Harry continued like this for several minutes. The storm was dying down, the rain beginning to soften. There was an occasional flash of lightning, but the thunder was just a distant rumble now.

Every now and again one of the boys would comment about the movie, but they were mostly quiet. Harry kept his hand on Louis, moving between his cock and his balls, stroking and playing with him, driving him to the edge, but never over.

Louis had his hand clenched tightly into Harry’s hand at his abdomen. Harry was now using that hand as an anchor to keep Louis from squirming too much and giving them away. He held Louis down firmly as the other hand stroked him.

It was the most agonizing pleasure Louis had ever felt. He had nearly come at least five times now, but Harry had never let him. Harry knew him too well, knew exactly when to pull away. Louis had begun to try as hard as he could to stay still so Harry wouldn’t know how close he was, but Harry picked up on the trick.

Louis wanted desperately to come, and yet the feeling of Harry’s hand on him for this long was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. And he wanted desperately to last for Harry, to be able to do what Harry wanted. He knew he was wrecked, his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking to his forehead. He thanked the heavens that he lights in the room were off so the boys couldn’t see. And still Harry continued. He brought Louis so close, and then pulled away, again and again.

 

It had been well over an hour, and the storm had passed, but Harry was still at it. Louis could barely sit still, though he was trying as hard as he could. He was wrestling with himself as well, knowing how pleasurable this was yet still wanting desperately to come. There were no more thoughts left in his head, no more anxiety. The storm had been long forgotten. Louis had never felt like this before, so empty of thought and concern. All he could feel or think about was Harry’s hand. Harry’s hand on his dick, stroking and tickling and tugging and squeezing.

He would tease Louis and bring him right to the edge, but not let him come, pulling his hand fully away before Louis could get there, and only returning to stroke him again when Louis had calmed down just enough.

Louis didn’t think he had ever bee this hard. And Harry was hard as well. He had been hard almost the same amount of time Louis had. His dick was pressed between Louis’ meaty bum cheeks, and he knew Louis could feel it. His hand was on Louis’ cock once again, tickling and teasing and very slowly stroking. He could practically feel Louis’ pulse in his cock. Harry could tell Louis was doing his best not to squirm, but that had become almost impossible long ago. He was so close, and Harry knew it. He wondered how long Louis would take this, when he would give in, _if_ he would give in.

“Doing so good for me, babe. You’re so hot,” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear with yet another tantalizing stroke of his hand. Louis nodded almost imperceptibly and squeezed Harry’s left hand. He delivered several tender kisses to Louis’ temple and down to his cheek.

Harry gripped Louis’ cock tighter but didn’t move his hand. He didn’t think he had ever felt Louis this hard. There was something so unbelievably hot about knowing Louis was completely at his mercy. Other than standing up and walking away, there was almost nothing Louis could do. He had clearly given up trying to watch the movie ages ago, and had his eyes squeezed shut, his head turned towards the window, away from the boys.

Harry dared to move his hand again, stroking once again along Louis’ impossibly hard length. Louis was so close, it would just be another few quicker strokes, or a thumb across the slit. Louis took a deep breath, preparing to come, as quietly as he could. Harry could feel it, he could feel Louis was ready, he was just on the edge, as close as he had been yet.

But Harry pulled his hand away yet again. And Louis’ eyes snapped open.

 

“Fuck this!” he said loudly, finally, leaning up away from Harry’s chest and gathering the quilt around him again. The other boys snapped to attention at Louis’ exclamation.

“I’m tired,” Louis announced, trying to be assertive but his voice came out strangled and throaty. He stood quickly, holding the blanket around himself, and made his way around the couch and out of the room, faster than he had moved all night.

“Me too,” Harry said quickly, just as Louis walked out the door. He stood, the other boys still clearly thrown off by Louis’ sudden departure. He stood as well, doing his best to hide the stiffness in his boxers, wishing Louis hadn’t taken the blanket with him.

“Night!” he said, quickly moving to follow Louis.

 

Harry made his way upstairs with haste, finding the bedroom door closed. He hoped Louis hadn’t finished himself off quite yet; Harry had been looking forward to that part.

He opened the door without knocking and found Louis lying face up on his bed, his onesie still on. He paused for a moment.

“What the fuck are you waiting for, are you a sadist or something?” Louis barked, again trying to sound angry but his voice was shot and his words came out high pitched and squeaky.

Harry shut the door behind him and practically ran over to the bed, stripping his clothes as he moved.

“I’m as hard as you are,” he said as he crawled on top of Louis.

“I highly doubt that, you fucker,” Louis said, still attempting annoyance, but a smile flashed across his face.

Harry hastily ripped open the front of Louis’ onesie, the buttons easily popping open. His dick sprang free, standing upright and proud, dark red and as big as ever.

“Holy shit,” Harry exclaimed as he moved his body over Louis, lying on top of him, leaning on his elbows and lining up their dicks.

“Fucking... touch me… already,” Louis panted, fisting the covers with both hands. Harry felt another swell of arousal and pleasure knowing that Louis was still waiting for Harry to get him off.

He wasted no more time, and grabbed them both with one hand. He began to stroke, quickly now as there was no need for discretion. They were both plenty slick, dribbling precome and sliding against one another.

They had only done this a handful of times but Harry loved it and could never get enough. There was something unbelievably intimate about him getting them off together, one hand wrapped around two dicks, them sliding against one another, pleasure building at the same time. And Louis had become quiet again, just feeling into Harry’s touch, allowing Harry to take the lead.

It only took a few strokes and they both came, strong and at the exact same time. Louis bucked his hips up into Harry’s hand as he came, letting out a closed-mouth moan and squeezing his eyes shut.

Harry worked them through their orgasms, continuing to slide his hand along their lengths and squeezing gently. It was one of the best orgasms of Harry’s life, and he could tell Louis felt the same.

After Louis had settled back down against the mattress, Harry panting on top of him, Harry finally let go. But he couldn’t yet bring himself to roll off Louis.

They came down together, their breathing slowing. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight. When he felt his muscles might begin to work again, Harry leaned his head back to look at Louis.

“That was really good,” he said softly, grinning at Louis.

“You’re such a dick,” Louis teased softly, moving one hand down to squeeze Harry’s ass.

“You’re welcome,” Harry said proudly and they both burst into giggles. Harry buried his face against Louis’ neck and Louis hugged him tighter.

They lay together in silence for several minutes. Outside the rain was coming down in just a gentle drizzle. The muffled sound of the movie still playing could be heard one story below. Louis listened to their breathing, and took a moment to relish in Harry’s warm, comforting body lying on top of his own. Finally, Louis turned his head to whisper into Harry’s ear.

“Kiss me,” he said softly. Harry pulled back, his face more serious now.

“Of course,” he replied, and leaned down to kiss Louis on the lips. Louis opened his mouth to Harry’s kiss and they moved together easily, and lazily.

They both wanted to kiss for hours but were also utterly exhausted. Harry broke the kiss and pressed his face back into Louis’ neck.

“I can’t wait until the next storm,” Louis whispered, a grin on his face. Harry couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Neither can I,” he replied, with one last peck on Louis’ soft lips.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
